Set Top Boxes (STBs) or Set Back Boxes (SBBs) are usually shipped with an Infra Red (IR) remote controller to control the STB/SBB. However, the physical location of the STB/SBB may be such that its IR receiver may not be in a direct line of sight of an IR transmitter of the remote controller (e.g., the user may desire to hide a STB from sight). Reliable communication using infrared signaling generally requires a direct path of light between the transmitter and the receiver (although communication can be carried out via repeaters or via reflected light. If there is no good path for the transmission of light, this might result in an unreliable operation the STB or SBB or inability of the remote controller to control the STB or SBB. The terms STB and SBB, while representing different physical devices, relate to devices serving similar purposes and can be used interchangeably for purposes of the present discussion.